


The never ending love story

by Mattexlover8



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattexlover8/pseuds/Mattexlover8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of true love how love grows over time and one learns to love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

Matt was like a over excited child walking on to set his very first day as the new doctor number 11 he was over joyed to get started . But today was extra special today he would get to meet Alex Kingston the women he had fantasies about ever since he first saw her on ER and got his hands on moll Flanders to say he was over excited was an understatement. He wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for there meeting he went and bought her tea and biscuit to welcome her to who . He was so lost in his own little world he didn't even notice he was about to bang straight into Alex Kingston herself till he heard he scream from having hot tea spilled all over her front. His worst nightmare just came true for all the times for his clumsy self to appear it just had to be now he just wished a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him whole to save him from this moment. He stared at her horror for a few moments before he started apologing and tried to clean her up in a rush to save himself from more embarrassment but just end up groping her while trying to clean her from which caused him to turn completely red when Alex asked if he was enjoying himself which caused him to go into another fit of apology to her . Alex had to laugh she just could not help herself he was like a child who just got scolded for being naughty. Matt turned to her and looked like she was going crazy why would she laugh at some like that seeing the confused look on his face made her laugh even harder . Matt finally got up some courage to say something to her asking if she was alright I didn't mean to burn you with hot tea the tea was for you and now my nice little surprise is ruined I am Matt by the way Matt smith ?Alex just smiled up at him and said Hello Sweetie is her sexiest voice in matts opinion and said don't worry about it darling I sure you can make it up to me some how and with a wink she walked away her sexy hips swaying slightly as she walked towards the meeting room. Matt stood there for a few minutes thinking what her words could possible mean but thought best not to hope to much and walked off towards meeting room to go over the scrip.

Ok I know the 1st chapter was a.little slow and rocky but I promise it will get better and in time I might edit this chapter but I do have a lot planned for this story and a lot of chapters written out I hope MATTEX shipper will try to give this never ending story a chance I promise u won't regret it


	2. Read threw part 1

As Matt walked into meeting room and looked around for a seat and caught Alex I mean how could he miss all that perfect hair on her head and right next to her was the only available seat . He was a little worried to be sitting next to the Kingston after the little mishap in the hall way but why pass up such a wonderful chance to redeem himself and try to gain back some of the dignity he had lost. As he started walking towards his seat to sit down he nearly tripped again as Alex turned around and smirked at him that women was going to be the death of him if she keeps that up . As he sat down Karen turned to him and looked at him for a moment before saying oi what's wrong with you stupid face you look like a love sick puppy I hate to disappoint you Smithers but you are just not my type . Matt started laughing sorry moonface don't flatter yourself I don't need a crazy scot to talk off my ear 24/7 and your more of a annoying sister then a girlfriend he said with a smirk which caused Karen to give him a death glare before turning back to her script . Just as Matt was about to start talking to Alex again moffett started up the read threw the next two episodes he learned would be the big return of the weeping angels he had watched David's episodes and hoped his angel episode would be a lot more adventurous then David's and if that was the case and add Kingston into the mix it would be a great next two episodes to film .


	3. It begins part 1

Filming was today and Matt was more nervous then ever . During the read threw he made a joke that river should land on top of the Doctor instead of falling into tardis . Moffat liked it so much he told everyone to add it to there scripts cause Matt to blush bright red. But now he had to face the music and hope for the best all he had to do was think of something sad and there would not be any issues . Alex woke the next morning ready for the filming day ahead but also very curious to discover more about Matt smith he made her feel things she has not felt in a very long time which both excited and scared the hell out of her .


End file.
